What Comes Next
by vampchick08
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

What Comes Next

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. No characters are mine.

Authors Note: I have trouble keep a bunch of things straight so if it gets mixed up I'm sorry.

Summary: Buffy the Vampire slayer meets Vampire diaries

Buffy(s), guidance counselor about 24 /Spike (v), music teacher about 28ish

Angel (v), Bartender at the Crypt about 28ish/Cordelia (visions), designer for the Queen C line owns store about 24.

Faith(s), Lawyer about 24/Wesley(h), Librarian about 28

Xander (h), Forman about 25/Anya (ex vengeance), owns the magic box about 24

Dawn (k), junior about 16/Jeremey (h), freshmen about 16

Bonnie (w), about 21 Willow (w) 24 computer science

Elaina (h), 21/Damien (v), 26

Caroline (h), 21/Klaus (0) 26

Stephan (v) 22, Lexi (v) 22

Elijah (o) 30, Katherine (26 )

Ben (O), Sage (v)

The Trilogy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. No characters are mine that I no of.

Authors Note: I have trouble keep a bunch of things straight so if it gets mixed up I'm sorry.

Chp1 the meeting

Sunnydale end of season seven_

Everyone who survived was standing around the crater that was now Sunnydale. "Yea Buffy, what do we do now?" Dawn asked wonderingly.

"We get enough slayers to run things on their own then I don't know Dawn I really don't." Buffy replied staring into the crater where spike should have been.

A year later the gang had moved to L.A. where Angel's gang helped track and train all the slayers. One day they were all in a meeting discussing a prospective slayer when a shimmering light appeared in the corner. "Buffy?" Dawn said in alarm as the light got clearer.

Before she had time to answer Spike appeared out of the light and then it was gone. "SPIKE" was yelled by all as Buffy threw herself into his arms.

"Did you miss me that much luv'?" Spike said grabbing her up in his arms

Dawn's diary a year later_

So Buffy and Spike have been together officially a year now. It's so hard to believe, but totally cool. Buffy finally found out where were going to go live since they really don't need us here anymore. You'll never guess where it is though. Some place called Mystic Falls apparently mom's family was from there. Angel, Cordy, Faith, Wes and Conner are all coming to. They're going to rent like this 5 story building and everybody's getting their own floor how cool is that. I'm not sure what everybody's going to do though. Oz is opening some club that angels going to bartend at. Cordelia is going to open a shop for her fashion line. Faiths going to keep being a lawyer. Wes, Buffy, Spike, and Willow are all going to work at the high school. Tara's going to open a new gallery. Anya is going to start the magic box over again and Xander's going to keep his foreman job. Nobody will ever believe what Fred figured out though. She learned how the ring of Amarah worked. It's just a matter of mixing the right gem and metal. Who knew you could take a white sapphire and mix it with some titanium steel and bedaubing instant sunlight protection. Also willow found a spell to make Lorne look human so he can come to. Oz told him he could be director of entertainment at the club he's gona open.


	2. Chapter 2

What Comes Next

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. No characters are mine.

Authors Note: I have trouble keep a bunch of things straight so if it gets mixed up I'm sorry.

Summary: Buffy the Vampire slayer meets Vampire diaries

Buffy(s), guidance counselor about 24 /Spike (v), music teacher about 28ish

Angel (v), Bartender at the Crypt about 28ish/Cordelia (visions), designer for the Queen C line owns store about 24.

Faith(s), Lawyer about 24/Wesley(h), Librarian about 28

Xander (h), Forman about 25/Anya (ex vengeance), owns the magic box about 24

Dawn (k), junior about 16/Jeremey (h), freshmen about 16

Bonnie (w), about 21 Willow (w) 24 computer science

Elaina (h), 21/Damien (v), 26

Caroline (h), 21/Klaus (0) 26

Stephan (v) 22, Lexi (v) 22

Elijah (o) 30, Katherine (26 )

Ben (O), Sage (v)

The Trilogy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. No characters are mine that I no of.

Authors Note: I have trouble keep a bunch of things straight so if it gets mixed up I'm sorry.

Chp1 the meeting

Sunnydale end of season seven_

Everyone who survived was standing around the crater that was now Sunnydale. "Yea Buffy, what do we do now?" Dawn asked wonderingly.

"We get enough slayers to run things on their own then I don't know Dawn I really don't." Buffy replied staring into the crater where spike should have been.

A year later the gang had moved to L.A. where Angel's gang helped track and train all the slayers. One day they were all in a meeting discussing a prospective slayer when a shimmering light appeared in the corner. "Buffy?" Dawn said in alarm as the light got clearer.

Before she had time to answer Spike appeared out of the light and then it was gone. "SPIKE" was yelled by all as Buffy threw herself into his arms.

"Did you miss me that much luv'?" Spike said grabbing her up in his arms

Dawn's diary a year later_

So Buffy and Spike have been together officially a year now. It's so hard to believe, but totally cool. Buffy finally found out where were going to go live since they really don't need us here anymore. You'll never guess where it is though. Some place called Mystic Falls apparently mom's family was from there. Angel, Cordy, Faith, Wes and Conner are all coming to. They're going to rent like this 5 story building and everybody's getting their own floor how cool is that. I'm not sure what everybody's going to do though. Oz is opening some club that angels going to bartend at. Cordelia is going to open a shop for her fashion line. Faiths going to keep being a lawyer. Wes, Buffy, Spike, and Willow are all going to work at the high school. Tara's going to open a new gallery. Anya is going to start the magic box over again and Xander's going to keep his foreman job. Nobody will ever believe what Fred figured out though. She learned how the ring of Amarah worked. It's just a matter of mixing the right gem and metal. Who knew you could take a white sapphire and mix it with some titanium steel and bedaubing instant sunlight protection. Also willow found a spell to make Lorne look human so he can come to. Oz told him he could be director of entertainment at the club he's gona open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cordelia and Angel's place_

Cordelia was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She was wearing a light blue halter dress with black pumps. "Do you want to go with me or are you gona ride with the girls later?" Angel asked as he put his shoes on he already had on a black suit with a black shirt.

"I'll go with you I want to be the first to see the place." Cordelia said walking over to him.

A few kisses later the couple were ready to go they already knew Conner was going to go with Dawn. They told Conner they were leaving and left.

Xander and Anya's place_

"An have you seen my shoes?" Xander yelled as his wife came out of the bathroom with her hair freshly curled holding his shoes. He was wearing just his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Here you go." She said handing them to him and getting a hug in return. "Yes good but you owe me many orgasms later. She said as she walked out the door in a flow dress.

Xander put his shoes on and grabbed his wallet off the table. "Ready to go he asked?" He said walking out to the living room.

"Of course" she said hoping up off the couch. They turned off the lights and left.

Faith and Wesley's place_

They had achieved absolutely nothing as they were still having hot monkey sex on the new furniture.

Buffy and Spikes place_

Buffy was wearing a hot pink top and black dress pants with a pair of Queen C boots. Spike his usual black jeans, red shirt, black button up shirt unbuttoned of course, and his leather duster. Dawn had decided to go in a black mini skirt, dark blue flashy shirt and leather coat.

Conner had arrived a few minutes ago and he and Dawn were watching SpongeBob. "No way Patrick is totally cooler." Dawn said defending her favorite character. "No SpongeBob is cause it's his show and besides Patrick lives in a rock that's lamer then lame." Conner said trying to convince her that clearly his favorite was better.

"God Buffy their doing it again. Make it stop." Spike yelled from his part of the couch. Buffy walked into the room to see Dawn and Conner still in there No way fight. "You too are more childish than Spike now both of you stop everybody knows that Stewie is the best cartoon character." Buffy said giving Spike a 'ha' shows you to call me look. "Bloody Hell woman you weren't supposed to give them more to argue about.

Dawn and Conner went back to their rants adding in Stewie and Spike got up and followed Buffy back to her office. "Whatcha doing pet?" Spike asked seeing the stack of folders. "Just looking to see who's going to be spending a lot of time in my office this year." Buffy said looking up from the stack of papers.

"And who are they going to be luv'" Spike said sitting down on his side of the office. Before she had the chance to answer Dawn knocked on the door.

"Hey bit what is it?" Spike asked turning to her. "Faith and Wesley are here and ready to go they said everybody else already took off." Dawn said walking back towards the living room. Wesley was wearing a black suit and Faith had on tight black tank with black dress pants and she too was wearing a pair of Queen C boots. "You look good B." Faith said looking her over. "You to Faith." Buffy said giving her a compliment. "So can we go now?" Dawn asked bored. They left shortly after and headed over to see what Oz managed to do with the place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Crypt_

It was almost 9 and Dawn was playing pool with Conner. As Dawn sunk the winning shot Conner looked at the clock on the wall and nudged Dawn to tell her it was time. They quickly looked around to see the rest of the Sunnydale horde making their way to the stage.

As the group came together Buffy spoke to the gang. "Looks like Sunnydale isn't the only place with vamp problems." "Yea no joke we have over heard some very vampy stories in the last few hours." Conner said looking over the crowd.

"Don't forget the fact that there have to be at least six of them here." Buffy said pointing out the groups.

"You're right though something seems different with some of them. Let's just get this over with then we can do some recon later." Faith said watching Damien out of the corner of her eye.

Back on stage_

"Alright is everybody having a good time tonight." Lorne said grabbing everybody's attention. "So how is everyone enjoying this fine new club?" A chorus of voices cheered. "Good, good now let's all meet the people whose hard work made it possible." Lorne said and motioned for the gang to come out onto the stage.

They walked out to a round of applause and Lorne handed the mike to Oz. "I'm Oz the owner." He said shortly before passing off the mike to Willow. "My names willow and I'll be the new computer science teacher." Anya got the mike next. "I'm Anya and I like to take your money. I'm gona open a new store the magic box. Oh yes and I'm married to Xander." She said before passing it on to Xander. "How's it going? I'm Xander and I'll be the foreman for Juggalo Inc." With a little wave he handed the mike off to Faith.

"Hey I'm a lawyer so if you need one. Oh and the names Faith." She handed the mike to Wesley. "I'm Wesley and I'm the new librarian at the high school." He handed the mike off to Cordelia. "Alright well I'm Cordelia Chase and over half of you are wearing my designs. I'll be taking over the Queen C store here." Rounds of cheers were heard as she handed the mike to Buffy. "I'm Buffy the new guidance counselor." She handed the mike to Dawn. "Hey everybody I'm Dawn. I'll be the new junior." With that she handed the mike off to Conner. "Hi I'm Conner not much else to say." He handed the mike to Spike. "I'm Spike the new music teacher." He said handing the mike to Angel as a ray of the spotlight glinted off his Lapis Lazuli ring. "Hey I'm Angel I work with Oz here as the bartender." He handed the mike back to Lorne. "Alright I think that's everyone. Have a good time." He gave the mike back to the DJ.

As Dawn came down off the stage Jeremy was waiting for her. Conner said he'd see her later and walked off towards the bar. "So is he like your boyfriend or something?" Jeremy asked watching him walk off. "Conner no way he's my sisters ex-boyfriends little brother. We are good friends though comes from years of being stuck together." Dawn replied leading him back to the pool tables.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Elaina and Bonnie were sitting together talking about the new people. "Speaking of the new people I think Jeremy has himself a new playmate." Bonnie said pointing over to where Dawn and Jeremy were playing pool. "I think she could be good for him at least then he might stop getting in fights with Tyler over Vicki." Elaina said watching the first real smile she had seen on Jeremy since before their parents had died.

"That Conner kid was yummy though." Bonnie said watching him over by the bar with some of the boys from school. "Does Bonnie have a new toy in mind too?" Elaina asked following her eyes to Conner. "Will just have to see were the chips fall."


End file.
